(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a containment system for collecting and holding in place a leaking hazardous material and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hazardous spill ground containment system. The system used for placing on a ground surface and under and around equipment, tanks and storage containers used during and after an oil and gas drilling operation. Also, the system can be used in other industries for similar applications.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, little thought has been given to leakage of chemicals and toxic materials in and around an oil and gas drilling operation, tank farms and the like. But, with today's environmental concerns related to the possibility of a hazardous material contaminating a ground surface, leaking into nearby ponds, streams and lakes, migrating into an underground aquifer, killing wildlife and damaging foliage, new environmental laws and regulations, passed by the EPA, now require the oil and gas industry to include some type of ground containment system around a drilling site to collect spillage before it contacts the ground surface or face a large fine and/or stopping the operation.
Currently, ground containment barriers are built with an earth berm or straw bales and the like and disposed around drilling equipment and storage tanks with a heavy tarp spread across the ground surface with the sides of the tarp received over the top of the berm or the straw bales. This type of structure is obviously not portable, reusable or particularly reliable. Also, this type of structure doesn't hold the tarp securely in place on the ground surface.
The subject invention provides for a high strength, light weight metal, portable, variable size, ground containment system that can be quickly assembled for holding a heavy liner securely on the ground surface. The system can then be disassembled for reuse when the drilling operation is completed.